Joseph Calls His Baby Brother Stupid
Joseph Calls His Baby Brother Stupid is the first episode of the 'Joseph Gets Grounded' series, set in an alternate universe. Joseph Evans (a new surname to whom I've given) was created by adamkleinschmidt2003/mrlegofan404/depending on whoever created him, and is voiced by David (VoiceForge/vocalware). In my universe, he is 14 years old (he has a 15 year old sister named Jodie) and gets a baby brother called Johnny. Recorded herewith is what happened on the day Johnny was born. Cast *Kendra as Female Police Officer *Ivy as Portia Porcupine *Karen as himself *Steven as himself *Kimberly as herself and Akihiro Iwata *Salli as Jodie *Julie as Sarah West *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Transcript *(March 29, 2018) *(open to Kimberly and Diesel Evans sleeping on the bed when the former begins to feel a pain in her stomach) *Diesel: (awakes and sees his wife groaning horribly at his bedside) What's the matter, honey? *Kimberly: Euuuuh... I think I'm gonna hurl! I have to go to the WC. *Diesel: (thinking) I think I know why she's ill... (SFX: scary, mood: shocked) Oh my God! She's pregnant, with a boy! *(later that day) *Diesel: Joseph, Karen, Steven and Jodie! Get over here right now! I have something important to tell you! *Joseph: Look, Dad, I didn't mean to buy an iPod last week without your permission... *Diesel: Not about that: I mean it's something to do with your mother. *Jodie: Is her stomach getting too big? *Joseph: Sort of. (both Joseph and Jodie stifle a chuckle) But seriously, I think she's... well... let's go and find out what's the matter. *(Joseph and Jodie walk to the living room where Diesel and Kimberly are waiting for them) *Jodie: So what are you trying to tell us, Dad? *Diesel: Well, Jodie and Joseph, the reason I've called you here is that your mother— well— she's... did you know about the birds and the bees? *Joseph, Karen, Steven and Jodie: (in chorus) Yes. *Diesel: Well, your mother and I have done each other many months ago, and I noticed she is expecting another child soon... *Jodie: And that means? *Diesel (pauses impressively) She's pregnant. *(SFX: scary, everyone in room is shocked) *Joseph: We must take her to a hospital! *Diesel: Clever thinking, son. Soon you'll not be the only son in this family... *(The Evans family takes Kimberly - the mother - to hospital. A few minutes before leaving, her water broke. It is clear to them that Kimberly's baby is about to leave the womb. Let's see what's going on in the hospital, as at this time she is in the final stages of labour.) *VOICE: The Doctor is here... *Joseph: Hey, you're Thomas the Tank Engine, aren't you? *Thomas: Yes indeed. I had to volunteer at this hospital since the doctor working in this room had a little... hum... accident. *Diesel: That's sad. I hope he feels better. *Thokas: (sighs) I hope so, too, Mr Evans. *Jodie: Is she going to be all right, Doctor? *Thomas: Yes, all she needs is a little push. *Diesel: Go on honey! You can do it! Push, push, push, push, push, push! *Kimberly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaurgh! *(baby comes out) *Doctor: It's a boy (the others know it is) what would you like to name him. *Kimberly: (thinking) I haven't thought on naming my baby until now. (speaking) Johnny. *Thomas: Johnny, is it? Such a lovely name for a boy! *Jodie: I agree with Thomas. *Diesel: So do I. *Joseph: (disgusted) Man, apart from the clever name, he sure looks stupid AND AS FOR YOU PORTIA PORCUPINE, GET THE F*** OUT OF THIS F***ING RETARDED HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL F***ING KILL YOU WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS YOU MOTHERF***ING PIECE OF POOPY PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!!! *(others recoil in horror, even Thomas who shows his infamous 'O' face: cue ditty as Portia Porcupine became shocked and began crying) *(baby starts to cry, people and engine in room are cross) *Portia Porcupine: No!! That's it Joseph, I'm leaving this hospital because of your horrible attitude!! *Porcupine ran off in tears. *Diesel: Joseph, how dare you call the baby stupid— o o o o o o o o o o o o o o and plus, you do not ever use profanity and talk to people like that!! Let's go home now! *(back home, Joseph on couch) *Diesel: You need a good spanking, young man! *Joseph: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *Diesel: You are grounded grounded grounded until you start school again in September, this means no more Paramount, Nickelodeon, Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft and DreamWorks, no life and furthermore!! Now go upstairs to your room, and don't come out until it's dinnertime and after dinner, you and your mother are going to a large police station in our neighborhood! *Joseph: (runs to his room, crying) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Kimberly: Let's get you a bottle, Johnny. *Johnny: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! *(Johnny drinks bottle and calms down) *(meanwhile in Joseph's room) *Joseph: Man I hate being grounded! If only Kimberly was never pregnant with Johnny, I wouldn't have been grounded until I start school again in September today! (scheming) Wait a minute! If I torture my baby brother, there'll be loads of potential for this new grounded series— starring me! (no longer scheming, happy and looks and camera) And don't forget to look out for Episode Two, coming soon! *(After Joseph and his family has dinner, he and his mother went to a large police station in their neighborhood.") * to: A large 5 story police station. Joseph Evans is in severe trouble with the police. * Female Police Officer: Joseph Evans, your behavior at the hospital and out in public is very abysmal!! You had called your new baby brother Johnny stupid, yelling at Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang, calling her bad names and disrespected the Circle of Life at the same time and even worse....louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!!!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! * screen stops shaking and returns to normal as Joseph and his mom leave the police station. * Kimberly: 5000% I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, JOSEPH!!!!! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION, YOU'RE GOING TO BED EARLY AND YOU WILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!! * to: Back to Joseph's house. * Kimberly: louder YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL SEPTEMBER OF 2019!!!!!!! NOW TAKE A SHOWER, PUT ON YOUR PAJAMAS, BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND GO TO BED RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL SARAH WEST AND A DELIVERY CREW TO DONATE YOUR STUFF EXCEPT YOUR BED AND BLANKET TO THE CHARITY AND CALL THE HAVEN CITY GUARDS TO ARREST YOU TOMORROW MORNING!!!!!!! * to: A business friendly city park in northern GoAnimate City. Portia Porcupine is crying over the death of her British friend Eric Ashworth and his parents Joey and Karen who had died in a massive and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The song "Let Me Be Your Wings" (End Title Duet), performed by Barry Manillow and Debra Byrd from Thumeblina plays while Portia Porcupine is alone crying over the death of her British friend Eric. After the song ends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata showed up and noticed Portia Porcupine crying and grieving. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Portia Porcupine, your Japanese husband your age, Akihiro Iwata and I know how you are feeling today just because your British friend Eric Ashworth and his parents Joey and Karen died in a massive, enormous and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania after Joseph called his new baby brother Johnny stupid, yelled at you and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time. And also, we are very sorry about what happened all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania today. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Charmy, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, your family, your friends, your boyfriend's family, everyone in Green Meadow and I were watching the Ivory Soap Broadcast News about the Great Pride Lander Fire that happened today. * Portia Porcupine: No Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata. It wasn't really your own faults. Eric Ashworth should've come back home early right before Joseph Evans called his new baby brother Johnny stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time! * Sonic the Hedgehog: Do not cry Portia Porcupine. How about we can we go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at your house. * Ahikiro Iwata: And also, we see that you're very happy because Sonic knows you and I love Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō very much. * Portia Porcupine: Oh Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata, you two just made me think about it now! Let's go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch the Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoons Collection Vol. 1 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at my house. Thank you two for the help! * Sonic the Hedgehog: No problem. Now let's go Portia Porcupine and Akihiro Iwatai. * Porcupine, Akihiro Iwata and Sonic the Hedgehog headed off to McDonald's. * (March 30, 2018) * Kimberly: offscreen Thanks for donating all of Joseph's stuff except his bed and blanket to the charity Sarah West!! * Sarah West: No problem, Kimberly Evans! * Diesel: offscreen And we for you Joseph, the Haven City Guards are here to arrest you! * Freedom League Guard: Joseph Evans, get over here right now!! * Joseph: Oh no, not the Haven City Guards from Jak 2 and Jak 3! * Elite Guard: Joseph Evans, you are under arrest for calling your new baby brother Johnny stupid, using bad language and yelling at Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the whole entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time and because of what you did yesterday, you are going to spend 2 years in the cell in the Baron's Fortressl! * Freedom League Guard: Oh yeah and Baron Praxis will delete your accounts and will ban you from everything by your favorite companies!! Come with us to the Hellcat Cruiser right now! *(THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Episode Two coming next week I think.) Category:2018 videos